Phoenix Halliwell, the Son of Thor
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: A fifteen-year-old Prue gives birth to a son after she and a de-aged Thor, Prince of Asgard meet, Prue gives up her son to a family, The Potters who adopt him but after they are killed. Hela creates a plan to protect her nephew from those who would try to kill him, manipulate him or otherwise harm him. SLASH STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**A fifteen-year-old gives birth to a son after she and a de-aged Thor, Prince of Asgard meet, Prue gives up her son to a family, The Potters who adopt him but after they are killed. Hela creates a plan to protect her nephew from those who would try to kill him, manipulate him or otherwise harm him.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **Charmed/Marvel Cinematic Universe/Harry Potter/Descendants Franchise.**

* * *

In the Halliwell Manor in the upstairs bathroom is a fifteen-year-old Prudence Halliwell, she is holding a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test, one of three that are all positive. She starts to cry as she holds the test, a knock on the bathroom door sounds and Prue turns to the door, she asks who it is. The person replies "it's Piper, I heard you crying" Prue unlocks the door, she pulls her sister into the bathroom and quickly locks the door, Piper asks Prue "what's going on ?" Prue just holds out the pregnancy test to Piper who widens her eyes as she sees the positive test along with the other two positive tests.

"you're pregnant ?" asks Piper.

"yes, according to these tests" replies Prue before she says "Piper, I don't think I can raise a baby, I'm only fifteen"

"you're not going to get rid of it, are you ?" Piper asks Prue who shakes her head and replies "no, I'll give my child up for adoption"

"We just have to tell Grams now"

"she's going to kill you," says Piper shaking her head.

"I know, but we have to tell her or else she's going to be even angrier if she found out later on," Prue tells Piper who nods in agreement. The two exit the bathroom, they head downstairs, they then call out "Grams" Prue then says out loud "I need to tell you something" Their Grams comes out from the kitchen, she asks them "what do you want to talk to you about ?"

"I need to talk to you about something" replies Prue nervously.

"what is it ?" asks Gram.

"you might want to sit down," says Piper. Grams sits down on the sofa as Phoebe enters the room, she asks what is going on, they don't reply so Phoebe just sits down next to her grandmother and Prue says "well, I haven't been feeling well lately, been throwing up every morning"

"oh my god" exclaims Phoebe figuring out what was going on.

"you've been sick every morning, I'll take you to the doctor to find out what's wrong," Grams says to Prue who tells her grams that she may already know what the problem is, she then tells her grams that she's pregnant. The older woman is shocked, she starts lecturing her eldest grand-daughter about using protection, among other things. She then asks Prue "what do you plan to do ?"

"I'm going to give up my baby for adoption, he or she will be better off with a proper mother, not a teenage mother" replies Prue. Prue's Grams, Phoebe and Piper all agree with Prue even though Prue's Grams tells Prue that her baby will most likely be a girl, she then asks who the father is. Prue replies that it was only once and that she didn't get his name, Prue's Grams isn't happy that Prue doesn't know the guy's name but she calms down promising that she'll be talking to Prue at a later time.

Several months later, Prue gives birth to a baby boy, much to Prue's Grams' shock. The baby is named Phoenix Andrew Halliwell, a P name is a tradition and the name Andrew after Andy Trudeau who had known that Prue was pregnant and had helped her.

Grams performs a wiccaning for the one month-year-old baby boy before she takes him to meet his new adoptive parents who she had been in contact with for months, they had been faking a pregnancy to pretend that the baby is truly theirs. They name their new son Harry James Potter.

* * *

In the realm of Niflheim, sitting on a throne is Hela, Queen of Niflheim, Odin's firstborn. She sits there watching over her realm, suddenly she feels a sudden burst of power, one that she's never felt before so she rushes towards her viewing bowl (AN: it looks like The Mirror of Galadriel from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring). When she looks into the viewing bowl she sees a baby with black hair with blonde highlights and stormy blue eyes, she realizes that her brother has a child and a powerful one at that.

She looks at her nephew as his mother sends him away for his safety, she sees that he is adopted by a mortal family, the Potters, she sees that he's safe with them as they blood-adopt him but she makes plans to make sure that her nephew is safe from those who would try to use him for their own gain or would try to harm him.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A fifteen-year-old Prue gives birth to a son after she and a de-aged Thor, Prince of Asgard meet, Prue gives up her son to a family, The Potters who adopt him but after they are killed. Hela creates a plan to protect her nephew from those who would try to kill him, manipulate him or otherwise harm him.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **Charmed/Marvel Cinematic Universe/Harry Potter/Descendants Franchise.**

* * *

On the 31st of October, the next year, in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the man yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry mama loves you, dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while, a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while, a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

* * *

It is an hour after midnight on the 1st of November after Dumbledore had dumped baby Harry on the doorstep on the Dursley Home with a hidden wicked smirk a transparent woman who becomes corporeal suddenly appears on Privet Drive, this woman has brown hair and eyes, this woman is a beautiful woman, she knows that Professor McGonagall is still there watching everything but she doesn't care, she only cares about her grandson, she walks up to the doorstep and picks him up. She then says "I can't believe that old man, he just left you on the doorstep like a bottle of milk" before she sees the cat turn back into a woman and she points her wand at her as she says "who are you ?"

The woman steps into the light causing Professor McGonagall to gasp, she lowers her wand and asks "Patty ?" she then says "But you're dead"

"I am but I had to see my grandchild and get him to a safe place" replies Patty, she then says "it's good to see you, Minnie"

"you too, Patty" Professor McGonagall hugs Patty, she asks how she had become corporeal, Patty just shrugs and tells Minerva that it's not important, that getting her grandson somewhere safer is which Minerva agrees on. Patty asks Minerva if she still had her whirling power, Minerva nods and replies "I've always had it, along with my Astral Projection"

"good, we need to get to Halliwell Manor" Minerva nods but before she grabs Patty a portal opens and a woman suddenly appears in front of them.

* * *

In the realm of Niflheim, Hela watches as the old man places her nephew on the doorstep of a mortal's home and disappear from the street, mortals who would treat her nephew like he was nothing so she made a choice. Her choice will affect the lives of several people, she uses her magic to open a portal on the street where her nephew is, right in front of the women who stare at her with shock, one of them is holding Hela's nephew as the other raises her wand, stepping in front of the first woman and Hela's nephew in a protective way, Hela just smirks and asks "and who are you, mortals ?"

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Professor of Transfiguration and the head of the house of Gryffindor, and who might you be ?" the first woman replies with a fierce look on her face, holding Hela's nephew in a protective way.

"I'm Patrica Halliwell, and this is my grandson and you will have to kill me again in order to " replies Patrica.

"I am Hela, Odin's firstborn, the ex-commander of the legions of Asgard, the Queen of Niflheim and the Goddess of Death" Hela replies shocking the Professor and Parica who both take a step back before Professor McGonagall asks "why are you here? And what do you want with Harry ?"

"I'm here because 'Harry' is my nephew, I have a plan, first I want you to hand him over to me, I won't harm him if that's what you're worried about"

"that means that your brother is the father of Phoenix," says Patrica before she asks "what's your brother's name ?"

"Thor Odinson, he was sent to Midgard as a punishment, he was de-aged to be a teenager and was sent here, he met your daughter, they fell in love and slept together resulting in my nephew being born but Thor was sent back to Asgard before he found out about his child and doesn't know that he has a child" replies Hela shocking the two women.

Hela explains everything to them, even telling them that she could prove it. Minerva and Patty think for a moment before Minerva says "Dumbledore says that he'd be better protected here from people who would harm him, like the Dark Lord's followers but the Dursleys are the worst sort of muggles and will abuse him, so I am going to trust you, trust that your plan will work"

"it will work" says Hela as Patty hands Hela her nephew and says to Hela "he has magic from his mother, she is from a long line of Witches, The Warren Witches, he is the firstborn male Warren Witch, ever" Hela nods, she then waves her hand over her nephew's body to check for any spells which she does find and she gets rid of them all with a wave of her hand after that is done, Patty she turns to Hela and says "his birth name is Phoenix Halliwell, his full birth name is Phoenix Andrew Halliwell" Hela then leaves through a portal to Asgard, into the private room of Queen Frigga who looks up to see Hela who she greets with a hug, she notices baby 'Harry' and asks "who is this precious little one ?"

"his mortal name is Harry but his birth name is Phoenix Halliwell-Thorsson" replies Hela shocking the Queen of Asgard who looks at Hela and asks "this is Thor's son ?"

"yes, he was adopted by a mortal family who were murdered a little while ago, he was then placed on the doorstep of another mortal family who would have abused him by an old man" she then explains what had happened on Privet Drive between her, Patty and Minerva before she says "I have a plan for him, he can not stay on Asgard as he is only half Asgardian and half-Witch"

"but Thor must know that he has a child," says Frigga.

"yes, he must know of his child, I would never hide Thor's child from him, only from Odin, only the Norns know what he would do to Valentine"

"then I shall get a servant to fetch Thor"

"and Loki, I will need both of your help with my plan," Hela says to Frigga who nods, she calls a servant to fetch her sons.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE HELA EXPLAIN HER PLAN AND TAKING PHOENIX TO THE ISLE OF THE LOST TO HIS NEW FAMILY. CAN YOU GUESS WHO PHOENIX IS GOING TO?**

 **PHOENIX WILL HAVE HIS FATHER'S ABILITIES AS WELL AS SOON WITCHY POWERS BUT I'LL LET YOU FIND OUT WHAT POWERS HE HAS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A fifteen-year-old Prue gives birth to a son after she and a de-aged Thor, Prince of Asgard meet, Prue gives up her son to a family, The Potters who adopt him but after they are killed. Hela creates a plan to protect her nephew from those who would try to kill him, manipulate him or otherwise harm him.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **Charmed/Marvel Cinematic Universe/Harry Potter/Descendants Franchise.**

* * *

Ten minutes later Thor and Loki enter her private chambers, they see Hela as she holds Phoenix before Loki asks her as they approach "who is the infant in your arms ?" but Thor recognises Phoenix immediately and replies in Hela's stead saying "he's my son" he then asks Hela "isn't he ?"

"yes, with the Warren Witch, Prudence Halliwell" replies Hela, Thor takes Phoenix from Hela's arms gently, he turns to Hela and asks "Prue is a witch ?"

"yes, but her powers are bound and she doesn't know that she is a witch," Thor asks for his son's name which Hela replies to by saying "his name is Phoenix, not really an Asgardian name but I like it"

"yes, it is a good name, it means Rebirth, but why is he here ?" asks Loki before he says "he can not stay on Asgard"

"I know, I have a plan and I'll need your help with it" Hela replies to Loki. She then says "I first will need Thor to distract our father" Thor nods, knowing how important this is, he hands Phoenix back to Hela who says to Loki and Frigga "I need you and your mother to help me with a several spells that I will be needing to cast" she then says "but first I need to know" she then asks "where is Fenris ?"

"why ?" asks Frigga.

"My plan includes her"

"she is below the palace along with the dead Asgardian soldiers that died" replies Frigga before she says "Odin had her killed, I'm sorry"

"it's alright, I will need to access the Eternal Flame to revive her, I'll then de-age her and cast a spell on her that will compel whoever sees Fenris will accept her so that Fenris is never taken from Phoenix and to keep it a secret from strangers"

* * *

Hela, holding baby Phoenix walks to Odin's treasure room, she walks in, she finds that most of the stuff is either fake or weak. She walks to the Eternal Flame, she uses her free hand to grab some of it, she walks into the middle of the treasure room where she summons an ax and starts to destroy the floor until the floor falls away. She looks into the dark hole, she then jumps down holding her nephew, when she lands she stares at the dead bodies of the Asgardian soldiers, she then spots Fenris, she then throws the small flame of the Eternal Flame at Fenris, reviving her.

Fenris walks up to her, Hela says to her "I have missed you, my sweet" she rubs her hand under Fenris' jaw. Fenris notices Phoenix and nudges him with her nose making Hela say "this is my nephew, Phoenix, he is in need of a protector for when he is older, so I have chosen you to be that protector" Fenris tilts her head asking a question.

"you will grow up with him, I plan for myself, Loki and Frigga to use magic to permanently de-age you, you will grow up like you would normally do, he needs you" Fenris nods in acceptance. Hela, Phoenix, and Fenris are joined by Frigga and Loki, the two have everything they need for the spell which is cast, Fenris is de-aged into a small pup, Fenris is taken into Hela's arms alongside Phoenix, she turns to Frigga and Loki before she says "I need you to cast a spell to make sure that Fenris is never separated from Phoenix"

"he needs an Asgardian name, he has a mortal name, but he needs an Asgardian name," says Thor as he walks towards them, he tells them that Sif and the warriors three are talking with Odin, distracting him, not that they know it before he says "Mani, it means Moon"

"Mani? Mani Halliwell-Thorsson" says Hela looking at her nephew, she looks at the others to see if they agree, they all do with smiles. Thor looks at his son knowing that he'll possibly never be able to see him again so he asks Hela of he could join her when she goes to where she needs to when she leaves and if he could hold his son during the walk there, Hela agrees as she hands Thor his son who says "he is beautiful, even if he looks like a mini Loki"

"that's because he was blood-adopted, I plan on getting rid of the blood adoption when I'm on Midgard," says Hela, she decides to give him two of her abilities after she had left Asgard.

"we'll do it now, then you won't have to worry," says Loki. He, Frigga and Hela get rid of the blood-adoption making Phoenix regain his stormy blue eyes, Thor smiles widely as he sees Phoenix's eyes. They exit the burial chamber, Loki and Frigga fix the hole in the floor as Hela and Thor walk to a private place where Hela can create a portal which she leaves Asgard through with Phoenix and Fenris.

* * *

Hela exits the portal on the Isle of the Lost, on the street where the Castle of the Evil Queen lives with her daughter. Once Hela is on the street she gives Phoenix two of her abilities, she then walks to the front door of the home of the Evil Queen and her daughter, she rings the doorbell several times until the door opens to reveal an icily beautiful woman with a serene, unfeeling face and a slender figure. She is pale-skinned with green eyes, long raven black hair, red lips and seemingly penciled-on eyebrows wearing a purple gown with long sleeves and a red rope belt tied around her waist, a black balaclava that covers her ears, neck and hair, leaving her face exposed, a long black cloak that appears to be part of the cowl. The cloak is lined with red inside and the bottom of the cloak is lined with white fur. She has a high white collar attached to her cloak. She is also wearing a gold pendant that seems to connect with the collar with orange-yellow high-heel pumps and a golden crown atop her head with five spikes on the front and a jewel on the tip of the middle and tallest spike. The woman asks in a royal way "who might you be ?" she then says "I haven't seen you before" before asking after she's seen Phoenix "and who is the child ?" arching her eyebrow.

"My name is Hela, Odin's firstborn, the ex-commander of the legions of Asgard, the Queen of Niflheim and the Goddess of Death" she holds up her nephew a bit in her arm before she says "this is Phoenix, my nephew and the son of Thor, Prince of Asgard, his Asgardian name is Mani Thorsson but his mortal name is Phoenix, make sure that his Asgardian name is in his full name along with the name James" she then moves the arm with Fenris and says "this is Fenris, she is an Asgardian Wolf, I have made sure that she is never taken from Phoenix, Fenris is Phoenix's guardian wolf"

"so you want me to take him in and raise him along with the wolf ?" asks The Evil Queen

"yes, he is in need of a home and he'll be in a lot of danger because of who his father is and because of his other adoptive family's enemies including those that weren't known"

"I already have a daughter and I will not have the wolf try to harm her," says the Evil Queen.

"Fenris won't harm your daughter, if your daughter and my nephew are close then Fenris will protect your daughter as well" says Hela before she says "I should warn you, Fenris will attack anyone who tries to attack my nephew and even anyone who tries to attack you or your daughter if you treat Fenris correctly"

"I will allow him and the wolf into my home, he will be treated like a prince and my daughter, a princess in search of her prince" Hela hands her nephew over to the Queen who looks at him with interest, she then is handed Fenris before she turns around and closes the front door.

On Asgard Loki, Frigga and Thor wait for Hela in Frigga's private chambers, Hela enters the chambers and she tells them that Mani/Valentine is safe with the woman that Hela had chosen, Hela tells them who she had chosen and why Frigga asks Hela "what if she is cruel to him ?"

"she won't but to make sure that she isn't, I'll be watching her and Phoenix"

"Mani, his name is Mani," says Thor.

"yes, his Asgardian name but we need to call him his mortal name, I don't know how she'll do with his full name but we can find out," Hela says to Thor, her viewing bowl appears in Frigga's chambers and they surround it and look into it. The bowl shows the Evil Queen holding Phoenix, they hear her say to him "so, you're a prince, I'm going to teach you how to be royal, I am also going to make sure that you treat girls and women with respect unlike that Gaston" she hisses Gaston's name with venom before she spits on the ground. Frigga, Loki, Thor, and Hela have no idea who Gaston is but they have a feeling that they wouldn't like him if they met him. The Evil Queen takes Phoenix to a cot where a baby girl lays and the Queen says "look, my little Evie, this is Phoenix, he's going to be living with us now, he's going to become your brother" Baby Evie smiles and after The Queen had placed Phoenix down, Evie wraps her arms around him in a hug making the Evil Queen smile before she remembers that smiling causes wrinkles. The Evil Queen then says to Phoenix "Hela said your Asgardian name is Mani, which means Moon, so I'm going to call you Phoenix Mani James and let you decide what last name you want once you're older" but I'm giving you the nickname of Moon Prince" she looks at him as she plans what she's going to teach her new son. Frigga, Thor, Loki and Hela each swear that somehow that they will be a part of Valentine's life even if it means that they have to be in disguise.

Thor and Hela both decide that they are going to train him on how to fight, Thor even decides to have a weapon forged for his son while Hela decides to teach Phoenix how to control and use the abilities that she had given him.

* * *

Years later... A thirteen-year-old Phoenix sits on the lap of Harry Hook in Ursula's Fish & Chip shop, Fenris by their side as they watch Uma yell at one of the customers who had decided to complain about the food. The customer starts to get violent but doesn't get very far as the sound of fingers getting clicked together and a huge growl fills the Fish & Chip Shop.

The customer turns to see the huge Asgardian wolf stalking toward her, she starts to make her apologies before rushing out like her hair is on fire much to the entertainment of Uma and her crew. A few moments later Evie comes through the doors, she sees Phoenix and says "it's time to get home, Phoenix, you can see your pirate tomorrow"

"tell mother, that I'm staying with Harry tonight, I don't want to leave him tonight, I have a feeling that something is going to happen, something big," says Phoenix not knowing that he was correct in saying that something big was going to happen.

* * *

That night Harry and Phoenix lay in bed, naked. They are reading Phoenix's Book of Shadows, they flip the page that they are on, information about

to the page about The Asgardian Royal family, Phoenix brushes his fingers over the picture of his father and suddenly gets a vision.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL FIND OUT WHAT PHOENIX HAD SEEN IN HIS PREMONITION.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A fifteen-year-old Prue gives birth to a son after she and a de-aged Thor, Prince of Asgard meet, Prue gives up her son to a family, The Potters who adopt him but after they are killed. Hela creates a plan to protect her nephew from those who would try to kill him, manipulate him or otherwise harm him.**

 **SLASH STORY.**

 **Charmed/Marvel Cinematic Universe/Harry Potter/Descendants Franchise.**

* * *

 **-Phoenix's Vision Begins-**

In Heimdall's Observatory are Phoenix's father, Phoenix's uncle, Phoenix's grandfather and several others, Phoenix's father ask his father "why did you bring us back ?" in a demanding way.

"do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" Odin replies before Phoenix's father says "I was protecting my home"

"you cannot even protect your friends" yells Odin before he asks yelling "how can you hope to protect a kingdom?" Odin throws Heimdall his sword and orders Hogun and Volstagg "get him to the healing room, NOW"

"there won't be a kingdom to protect if you're too afraid to act" yells Thor as his friends leave with Heimdall before Thor says "the Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you" Loki watches the argument with a calm demeanor.

"that's pride and vanity talking, not leadership," Odin tells Thor before he says "you've forgotten everything I taught you about a warrior's patience"

"while you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls"

"you are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin yells at his son.

"and you're an old man and a fool" replies Thor yelling before he regrets what he said but the damage is done. Odin looks very upset before he says calmly "yes, I was a fool, to think you were ready"

"Father..." Loki starts to say only to have Odin shout at him. Loki backs off, Odin then says "Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express commands of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war" he slams Gungnir into the center of Heimdall's observatory, lightning appears as the observatory starts to spin. Odin steps towards Thor, he says "you are unworthy of these realms" he takes a few pieces of Thor's armour "you're unworthy of your title!" he takes Thor's cape "you're unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed" Thor looks upset as does Odin who steps back he holds out his hand and says "I now take from you, your power!" Mjølnir flies into Odin's hand, he thrusts the hammer at Thor and says "in the name of my father and his father before" Thor's armor on his arms breaks apart before Odin says thrusting Mjølnir at Thor "I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!" Lightning from Mjølnir strikes Thor, destroying the rest of Thor's armor and making Thor fly into the portal, heading to Earth. Loki walks away in shock that this has happened. Odin whispers to Mjølnir, casting a spell "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor" a triquetra without a circle appears on Mjølnir before it disappears. Odin throws Mjølnir in the portal as Loki watches from beside the Portal.

Phoenix sees that his father is picked up by three people, one of whom tasers him.

 **-Phoenix's Vision Ends-**

* * *

Once the vision is over he looks to Harry and tells him what he saw, his father being banished from Asgard and made mortal. Harry is shocked that it had happened and asks if it was the future or the past, Phoenix tells him that it's the future but he doesn't wish to stop it as he doesn't wish to reveal himself to Odin just yet and that his father might actually learn his lesson this time but Phoenix decides that he will be visiting his father after he had been banished and that he'll be bringing Harry, Evie, Gil and Carlos with him. Phoenix turns to Harry and says "tomorrow we're meeting up with Carlos, Evie and Gil"

"why ?" asks Harry

"because I'm going to see my father, and you are coming with me" replies Phoenix who then adds "with Evie, Carlos, and Gil" Harry looks a little nervous about meeting Phoenix's father as they fall asleep.

The next day, Harry is walking into Mal's territory, he walks to where Evie and Carlos will be. As he walks towards the two he is suddenly stopped by Jay, Son of Jafar who asks rudely "what are _you_ doing here?" he pushes Harry back. Harry puts on an insane smile and replies "orders from Phoenix, he wishes to see his sister and the Pup, I'm here to pick them up, and take them to meet up with Phoenix and Gil" Jay is about to protest but Mal says to him "just let Harry through, you do not want to piss Phoenix off more than you already have"

"yea, I heard about that," says Harry, smirking before he asks "what were you thinking, Jay?"

"what did Jay do?" asks Carlos with curiosity.

"he, first, flirted with Phoenix and when he found out that Phoenix was actually dating me, insulted me before telling him that Phoenix could do better than a Pirate who probably has a small dick" replies Harry, he turns to Jay and says "my dick is actually quite big, I'd prove it but you're not worthy of seeing it in all of its glory" before Harry says to Carlos "Phoenix asked Jay 'Who would be better? You? A virgin thief, who flirts with everything that moves but is too much of a pussy to actually have sex?' before he threatens to castrate Jay if he ever insults me like that again"

"damn, I do not want to get on his bad side," says Carlos.

"I agree, I still remember when I was six after my mother tried to banish the Evil Queen, Evie, and Phoenix, my mother has scars from when Phoenix had used his sword on her and from the bite from Fenris. And I'm sure we all remember when that pedo pervert had tried to force sex with Phoenix, right?" They all nod as they remember seeing the mutilated body of a man who tried to rape Phoenix, he actually worked for Judge Frollo who had tried to have Phoenix killed for what he'd done but was quickly defended by Fenris. Let's just say that Judge Frollo wouldn't be having any more kids once Fenris was finished with him and that he avoids Phoenix like the plague, not even insulting him when Frollo sees him.

Evie and Carlos follow Harry to the meeting place, they enter the place to find Gil and Phoenix talking, Gil is petting Fenris with a huge smile on his face. Phoenix sees Harry, Evie, and Carlos, he says "good, you're here"

"why did you want to see us ?" asks Carlos.

"we're going to see my father, my birth father" replies Phoenix, the reactions to this news are the same, they are happy but nervous to be meeting Phoenix's father and Gil asks "why now?"

"my father has been banished from Asgard and made mortal so nows my chance to see him, I haven't seen him in years so I want to see him and introduce Harry to him" Evie nods in understanding before Carlos asks "but how are we going to get off the Isle?"

Phoenix just smirks, he waves his hand towards the wall and a portal suddenly opens, shocking Carlos who had no idea about Phoenix's magic or powers who asks him why he didn't get off the Isle sooner.

Phoenix asks him why he would leave when the people he cares about were on the Isle where he's feared by everyone who angered him including the Mistress of Evil who Phoenix still hadn't forgiven for trying to banish him and his family. Phoenix closes the portal and says "get some stuff together, we leave in two days, meet us at Harry's and my place" They all nod and rush home to pack up some of their stuff. Harry and Phoenix head to their place to pack up some stuff, Fenris is trailing behind them on the lookout for anyone who tries to attack Phoenix and Harry.

* * *

Two days later, Gil, Carlos, and Evie arrive at Phoenix and Harry's place, the two had gotten it so that they could live together and do whatever they want without their parents around. Once everyone had arrived with a small bag each Phoenix tells them that if they wish to change their clothes, now would be the time but no one wants to change their clothes.

Evie is wearing a heart-shaped ruby necklace, a dark blue cape paired with a printed leather skirt with spiderweb leggings and black combat boots, and of course her crown.

Carlos is wearing a black shirt with streaks of white, a jacket of long red sleeves, the right side is white while the left side is black, the collar is made of fake fur and on the back, it has his own crest of crossed bones. His shorts repeat the same black and white pattern as his jacket with a fake fur that resembles a black tail with white tip and a pair of red fingerless gloves.

Gil is wearing a torn burnt orange tank top, an orange sleeveless leather jacket, ripped blue jeans with brown details, and brown boots with a yellow bandana, brown and black bands, a bronze bull necklace, a brown bull belt, yellow fingerless gloves, golden skull rings, bronze, black and gold bracelets, and a sheath for his sword.

Harry is wearing a white ripped tank top, a red sleeveless leather coat, black pants with red ripped details and zippers and dark brown boots with a black pirate hat with dark golden details, pale feathers and the pirate crew's symbolic pin, a blue headband, a black band, black fingerless gloves, a golden skull ring, red, black and white bracelets, a red belt, a brown skull belt, a dark brown belt with rings and a pocket watch, a sheath for his sword and a fake hook and he has shadows around his eyes which make him more attractive.

Phoenix is wearing a masculine version of what his aunt Hela wears but it has green, gold, and red patterns and without a cape with a pair of black high heel ankle boots, a silk red belt, a gold pendant necklace and green fingerless gloves. Alongside a sheath for his sword, the weapon his father had forged for him, a headdress that he had made with his sister's help, it is A magical deep Ruby Red gem focal is the centerpiece of this stunning circlet, with a Celtic weave base of Gold and Black, sparkled up with Green crystals and starflower side accents. Phoenix's long Raven hair is down.

* * *

A portal is opened thanks to Phoenix and they head through the portal, they arrive in the world that Phoenix was born in. They see the people and what they are wearing and start to walk down the street, ignoring the staring and they walk past a building with glass doors, Evie turns towards it and says to Phoenix "found him" They turn to see Phoenix's father sitting in the building, eating with three people, two women, and a man. They knock on the door, gaining the attention of Phoenix's father, the man and the two women who all turn towards the door to see the five teenagers who enter the place. Phoenix father quickly gets up and rushes over to Phoenix, he picks Phoenix up, hugs him tightly as he says "my son, it is good to see you, my little Moon all grown up"

"put me down, father," says Phoenix, embarrassed by the nickname, Harry chuckles a bit as Thor puts Phoenix down before Thor turns to Evie, Carlos, Gil, and Harry, he then asks Phoenix who they are. Phoenix asks his father "you remember Evie, right ?" motioning to Evie. Thor gasps and says "this can't be Evie, she's so grown up and gotten so beautiful" he then says to Evie "I remember when you were young, you used to follow me around all the time" Evie blushes and says "thanks, daddy Thor" shyly. Thor turns to the boys.

"Gil, Son of Gaston"

"Carlos De Vil, Son of Cruella De Vil"

"Harry Hook, Son of Captain Hook" Harry looks to Phoenix who nods before he says "I'm also Phoenix's boyfriend" Thor sputters in shock, he turns to his son and says "but... but you're too young for a boyfriend, you're only thirteen"

"they're thirteen ?" asks one of the women, she has dark hair.

"yes, my son is thirteen" the woman with the dark hair walks up to Phoenix, holds out her hand and says "I'm Darcy, I tasered your dad when I met him"

"why?" asks Gil.

"he was freaking me out, he was yelling and stuff so I tasered him" replies Darcy shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm Dr. Jane Foster," says the second woman before she turns and says motioning to the man "and this is Dr. Erik Selvig" the man looks like he's recovering from a hangover.

"nice to meet you," Phoenix tells them all. He and Thor start talking with Carlos, Gil, and Harry about different things while Evie talks to Jane and Darcy about whatever they are talking about.

* * *

Thor is glaring at Harry after he had found out that Phoenix and Harry had been having sex, he wants to scold Phoenix but he doesn't as he realizes that the two are possibly made for each other along with others. Thor just tells them to be careful together, Darcy overhears, she says to them "I have something for them" she goes over to her purse, pulls out some condoms (not that Phoenix or the others know what they are) and hands them to Phoenix who asks her "what are these ?"

"they're condoms, you use them during sex" replies Jane.

"but I love the feeling of Harry cumming inside me," says Phoenix not ashamed of sharing information about his and Harry's sex life. The four teenagers aren't even phased by what Phoenix had said while Jane and Erik look shocked while Darcy smiles widely, she then exclaims "nice" she then asks "does he have a big cock too?"

"Oh, yea, it's big" replies Phoenix smiling widely. Thor groans, not wanting to hear what Phoenix had said. Sometime later as Thor washes the dishes, the five teenagers are talking with Darcy, Erik says to Jane after she had explained to him about her theory "it's a beautiful theory, Jane. But you won't be able to convince the scientific community of any of it, not without hard evidence"

They suddenly hear some banging on the glass doors, they turn to see four people, Phoenix recognizes the four of them from his vision, Volstagg yells out "found you!" Sif waves at them, Hogun is holding up his mace and Fandral is smiling widely.

Erik and Darcy drop their cups as Jane gasps before the four enter Jane's place.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTINUE FROM WHERE LEFT OFF, PHOENIX AND HARRY GET A SUPRISE AND THERE IS A TIMESKIP.**


End file.
